1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for controlling a dynamically operative apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to assess the reliability of operation of an apparatus without actually operating the apparatus, there has been known techniques which make use of a hard model of the apparatus and a control model for operating the hard model in the same control logic as that for the apparatus. Such a technique is known from, for instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-159439.
In the recent years, in addition to a control system for actually controlling operation of an apparatus, a simulation system cooperating with a hard model of the apparatus is used to reflect the result of simulation on control of the operation of the apparatus.
While such a system enables the apparatus to be well controlled, because the apparatus has a difference in dynamic characteristics from another and causes changes in operation with age, it does not always operate with the same dynamic characteristics. For this reason, even though the result of simulation can be reflected on the control of the apparatus, because of a difference of dynamic characteristics between the apparatus and its model, the apparatus is not always controlled as desired.